Heated Moments
by sesshyssister
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are trapped in the same room over the weekend... Problem was, it was rutting season for Sesshoumaru... and Kagome is the only person that affects him sexually. And SHE'S A STILL VIRGIN!... for now, while Inu and Sess fight for her.
1. In Trouble

**Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a freshman in college, working her ass off to get the best grades. She wore half rimmed rectangular blue glasses and was a modest dresser. She was a nerd. She was a virgin, and very, very, very, innocent.**

**Sesshoumaru Taisho was a senior in college, and doesnt have to try getting the best grades because he knew it all. He was the hottest guy in college, casual dresser, and had many, many, many, girlfriends. He was known for being the ruler of the school, and was currently, single. Most girls love him, lust for him, but he could care less for them. **

**They get locked into the same room in their college over the weekend, as a prank from Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's friends. Problem was, it was rutting season for Sesshoumaru. He falls for the Kagome, and complications arise.**

Kagome was in her dorm room, glad that it was a Friday. She was almost officially done with her first week of school. She went to Tokyo University, and was the _only _girl that didnt have a huge crush on Sesshoumaru.

She had a very small one, but never acted on it. She knew he was too good for her.

She had her own apartment, and was just about to leave. Just about.

Her phone made a little tune, indicating that she was texted. She opened her cellphone and the text was from Sango.

'Come to the storage room, after school,' it read. She thought it strange, but she shook it off and went to school. She thought about the text and decided to go. She wouldnt have much homework over the weekend any ways.

It wouldnt hurt just to go to a storage room. It wasnt like she was going to meet her crush there. How very wrong she was...

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in the Taisho Manor, living with his younger half brother. He was already dressed and ready for school, and came downstairs to eat his breakfast and saw his half brother slurping up ramen.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal, and a carton of milk. He ate his breakfast in silence, as Inuyasha noisely made slurping sounds.

Sesshoumaru knew what season it was. It was rutting season... mating season and today was the first day it started. It didnt really matter to him, he could control it. None of the women here affected him at all.

His senses heightened, and he had to be tortured with all the horrible stenching perfume the women wear. It didnt really matter to him, he could control it. None of the women here affected him at all.

It disgusted him that these sex hungry women were trying to make him favor them. Sure, he fucked most women here, but they got boring. They were all whores.

He knew this time would be no different. Inuyasha though. He didnt bother control himself. He fucked any good looking girl he can in the storage room, and empty classrooms.

He was second to Sesshoumaru. He was the runner up, ruler of the school. Women want him too, they just wanted Sesshoumaru more. And that's what Inuyasha hated.

Sesshoumaru heard there was one innocent girl, but he never saw her. It was only the end of the first week after all.

He heard she was feisty, but a modest dresser. A person who doesnt have a life. She was completely invisible to everyone else's eyes... other than Inuyasha's. He ranted about he would get her.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted with the half breed.

Sesshoumaru put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack. He went to his car, and started it. Then his phone played a short tune. He pulled it out and looked at the text he was sent.

'Come to the storage room, after school' it read. He shrugged and thought it couldnt hurt.

* * *

Kagome went inside the school and went to the first of her four classes. She was the earliest as usual, and made sure she got a front, middle seat. She took out her laptop and as soon as the lecture started, she wrote her notes.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his first class, and just sat there, spacing out, wondering what could his friends want in the storage room.

Towards the end of the class, his heightened senses caught something he didnt catch before. A scent... a wonderful one at that.

He sniffed the air once, then twice. "Mr. Taisho, I understand what season it is for you, but please pay attention," said the teacher. He nodded, but still didnt take his mind off the scent.

Soon, the class was over and he went and followed the scent. This scent affected him, and he wanted to know who's it was. He followed the scent into a Math class. Then he looked around, but he couldnt find her and he only scanned half the room when the bell rang.

He zipped to his class and luckily, his teacher didnt notice he was late.

Kagome walked to her math class, and went to the end of the row in the front. That was her assigned seat. Then she saw Sesshoumaru Taisho come in, and look around on the other side of the room.

She shook her head as she saw girls trying to be seductive and wave at him. She rolled her eyes and the bell rang.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited impatiently for the last bell to ring so he could go to the storage room, see what his friends wanted, and follow the scent.

_'I never noticed this scent before. She must be a freshman,'_ he mused. He loved this scent, and he must know who it belongs to. He looked at the time, 30 more minutes. That seemed like forever for him.

Kagome listened carefully to the teacher in her last period class. She slipped her glasses back up her nose with a finger, and continued to type. Her mind was on two things:

Her work-

and the text message.

What could her friends possibly want, on the weekend?

The bell finally rang, and she turned off her laptop, and went out of the classroom. The teacher called after her, "Kagome!" She turned around and asked, "Yes?" "I am impressed with you. You amazed me all week. You are the only person with a perfect score and you are only a first year," said the teacher.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you," and she left to the storage room.

Sesshoumaru walked fast to the storage room, and opened the door. Nobody ever came to this room or this hallway. It was just... empty.

He met his friends there with another three people. "What do you want?" he asked, impatiently. "Woah, what went up your ass?" asked Miroku, a guy with black hair.

Sesshoumaru growled. Then another girl came in. Her scent hit him hard. It was the exact same scent that caught his attention. The girl came to her friends and saw Sesshoumaru. '_What's he doing here?'_ she asked to herself.

Sesshoumaru examined her. She was okay. Her long legs under jeans, a blue turtleneck that matched her eyes, and long black hair. He controlled himself. He could smell the innocence on her. This must be the girl Inuyasha was talking about.

"What?" asked Kagome to her friends. "We wanted to ask you something," said Sango, a girl with long brown hair. "What?" she asked. "Bananas," said Sango. Kagome stood there... confused. Sesshoumaru was told the same thing, and was also confused.

Before they knew it, they heard a click behind them, and Kagome went to open the door. It was locked. "Open the door!" she yelled.

Silence.

"Stupid jerks. I'm going to kill them," she muttered. She jerked on the doorknob, but it still didnt budge. She kicked the door, only ending up holding it in pain.

Sesshoumaru went to the door, knew instantly, that this door had not one ofuda on it... but at least 4. Enough to seal them in.

'Shit...' he thought. He was in the same room with the one girl that can affect him.

He turned around and said, "We're sealed in."

She was stunned. "What?" she asked. "We're--" he started but she interrupted him. "I know what you said. But, cant you, like, rip the door open?" she asked, scared.

"I would've done that already if there wasnt at least 4 ofudas on it," said Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku," whispered Kagome.

"Looks like we're stuck here until someone comes," said Sesshoumaru. "But no one comes here!!" she said.

"I know," he responded. His beast purred and thanked his friends for this. Now he could ravish the girl!

Kagome walked to the door, and took a deep breath. "Dont even think about screaming. The ofudas will cover our sound and scent. No one will find us until Miroku can take those ofudas off since he is the only one who can see them," said Sesshoumaru, already knowing what she was going to do.

"How could they do this to us?!" yelled Kagome, panicking. Luckily, they were locked into a food storage room.

"At least we have and drinks," said Sesshoumaru, though his voice was stoic.

She moaned... and Sesshoumaru stiffened. Though, he knew her moan was only of sadness, he couldnt help but have other pictures flash through his mind... giving him an erection that wont go away until its satisfied.

"Kagome... there is something you must know," he said. "What?" Kagome asked. "For Inuyoukai, its rutting season..." he said. "Meaning?" said Kagome. "I'm an Inuyoukai. And, normally, I can control it. Your scent has an effect on me," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gasped, she thought about it. An inuyoukai... in the rutting season for them... Trapped with one, for god knows how long!!

She panicked. "What are you going to do?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru was doing a victory dance in his head.

* * *


	2. Attraction?

Inuyasha was at the manor, and thought it strange his brother wasnt here yet. He waited for a couple more hours, but Sesshoumaru still hadnt come. His father came home, asking him, "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe he's at some girl's house," said Inuyasha. Toga shook his head disapprovingly. "Call Miroku to make sure," said Toga.

Inuyasha went upstairs to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number. "Hello?" asked a voice. "Hey, Miroku its Inuyasha," said the hanyou.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Miroku. "Do you know where my brother is?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku stayed silent. "You know?" asked Inuyasha, not needing an answer. "N-No!" said Miroku, although it was obvious he was lying.

"Where is he? I have to tell my father," said Inuyasha. "Well... uh. He's at school," said Miroku. "Where? Why?" asked Inuyasha, getting a bad feeling. "Well, you know that girl, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha knew he wasnt going to like this. "Well. We locked Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the same room for the weekend. Sango, Ayame, Bankotsu, and I thought it would be a good prank to lock them in the same room," said Miroku.

'Oh, shit!' thought Inuyasha. "Why the hell would you do that? Do you have any idea what season it is for Inu-youkai?!" Inuyasha said, trying to keep his voice down. "No..." said Miroku. "Its mating season!! That means Sesshoumaru may be affected by her scent!!" said Inuyasha.

"I-I didnt know!" said Miroku. "We need to find a way into the school," said Inuyasha. "We cant," said Miroku. "Why not?" asked Inuyasha. "Because the security is very, very, very, tight," said Miroku.

"My god. Miroku, you better hope to **Buddha **that Sesshoumaru didnt take Kagome. If he did, I will have your head on a platter!!" said Inuyasha. "Why are you getting so mad in the first place?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome is mine!! I want her! And you lock her in the same fucking room with my brother! If she's marked..." trailed off Inuyasha. Miroku audibly gulped. Inuyasha hung up the phone.

He came back down stairs and thanked himself that he had soundproof rooms. Dont ask why.

"So, where is he?" asked Toga. "Oh, I was right. He's at some girl's house and said he's going to stay over there for the weekend," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lied to his father far too many times to get caught. So he knew that his father believed him. But he was very angry and jealous. Everything Inuyasha has, or wants, Sesshoumaru _always _takes it away.

Kagome was sleeping, she got tired as she read, and fell asleep. She felt something on her neck. Something wet, and a little rough. It felt really good, so she mewled a little.

She opened her eyes, and looked the right. She was sleeping against one of the shelves, her face turned to the left.

She squeaked in surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru so near her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Tasting you," he said. "You sound like you want to eat me," she said. _'You have no idea,'_ he thought.

"Uh... I'm gonna just go over here," she said, but as she scooted over, he only growled. She moved away again, he growled louder. She thought she was a safe distance away from him so she stayed there.

That is... until he moved towards her. "Uh... can I have... space? Please?" she asked. When she looked at his eyes, she noticed there was a slight tinge of red, and a feral gleam.

She was about to move to the other side of the room but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down... on his lap. She was going to get up, bue he didnt let her go.

"Uh... can I get up now?" she asked. He only growled. She rolled her eyes, and struggled to get up. Her ass was moving in the wrong place, making him have an erection.

He made her stop moving, and rubbed his pelvis on her ass, and she gasped. She struggled even more, and when she heard him groan, she knew exactly was she was doing.

Now she was a bit scared... what if he raped her?

"Stop, moving," he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath made contact with her ear. He licked the shell of her ear, and she shuddered. He wanted this girl... so he was going to have her.

It was only fair though... that she get a little heads up. So, he gave it to her, now he had a chance.

He licked at her neck again, and she tried to get out of his grasp. He only started to nip a few times, and she bit her lip to stop moaning. "Stop," she said. He ignored her, and she closed her neck off to him. She arched her head against him.

"Stop!" she said, louder. He growled, starting to kiss at her neck, nip, and then lick. Then a moan escape her lips. "Doesnt sound like you want me to stop," he said. But his voice was deeper, and much huskier.

He continued to lick at her neck, and his hands began to roam. His right hand went under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach. She's never really had a boyfriend before.

And she never kissed a guy before. Sesshoumaru knew this and was eager to be her first.

Kagome grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off, but he just continued. "Sesshoumaru... please, stop," Kagome said, but it sounded like she moaned it out.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Because it really doesnt sound like it," whispered Sesshoumaru against her neck. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him insane!

No wonder Inuyasha liked her.

Sesshoumaru picked her up, so she was facing away from him, her back against his chest. "Kagome..." he said. She loved it the way he said his name. "Do you realize what you do to me?" he asked.

Kagome stayed silent. She was chewing the inside of her lip. Sesshoumaru stopped the assault on her neck. She tried to struggled again, but he held fast on her waist, and said, "Ah, ah, ah..."

He didnt understand her. Every girl falls for him in an instant, but this one... this one resists. Why?

"Can you let me go please?!" she asked, getting a little angry.

"No," he said, licking her ear. "Its cold in here right?" he asked. She didnt realize it was. She had a turtleneck on. She was fine! But it was pretty thin. She had to admit, he was pretty warm.

She grumbled, and stayed put... reluctantly, I might add.

"Why do you resist me?" he asked. "Because you're a jerk," she said. "Really? What makes you say that?" he asked.

"The way you treat people. You treat them like their the dirt under your feet. As for your whores, they get better treatment. But once you're done fucking them, you throw them away," she said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Language, Kagome," he said. "I promise I wont treat you like that. In fact, my beast has taken a liking to you," he said. "I will not be one of your whores. The only reason why I'm staying here in your lap, is because its cold!" she said.

"Really? Why didnt you say so?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her chest, successfully making her warmer. She was becoming sleepy, but she refused to sleep.

Her eyes were getting drowsy... then her eyelids were heavy... until she couldnt hold them up anymore. Her head fell back... she had fallen asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she slept. Her head on his shoulder, and decided he himself should go to sleep. His watch ticked 11:00PM.


	3. Accidents Happen

Kagome woke up against a hard, but comfortable chest. She looked around and was reminded of the recent events. She groaned, and realized that she was on Sesshoumaru's chest... in a very wrong position. She tried to pry herself off, but he only growled and held on tighter.

She rolled her eyes. What a big baby. "Sesshoumaru!" she said. His eyes opened and turned to look at her. "Do not yell in my ear," he said. "Then let me go," said Kagome. He smirked.

"Not a chance... in fact," he whispered. He started to push aside her turtleneck again, and nip and lick. God, she hated when he did that. He knew that was her hotspot since yesterday and now he wont quit.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, trying to get away, but he didnt budge. She was struggling, and it was seriously turning him on. "Stop moving... it only makes it worse," he whispered, his warm breath on her cold ear, making her shiver. He smirked.

He knew she was already falling for him, but he didnt know that he was falling for her...

Kagome tried to pry herself away from him, but... it just didnt work! She was so frustrated that he had this power over her, and she couldnt do anything about it!

"Let go of me, you asshole," she whispered, venomously. Kagome slapped him on the leg, and he didnt think it would sting... how very wrong he was.

"You're a miko," he stated, disappointed. She got out of his grip and went to the other side of the room. His eyes rolled back as he smelled her arousal... god he knew he had to have his treat.

"Yes, I am. And if you want more than a slap, then come and get it!" said Kagome. Now, she was shivering from the cold, but she didnt care. As long as she wasnt near him.

He chuckled to himself. Oh, how he wanted that woman. He felt her curves, and knew there was more than what met the eyes. He just wanted to see it for himself.

Luckily, he saw a stove... pots, this must be the secondary kitchen.

Sesshoumaru stood up, and went to the stove. He took a can of Campbell Soup, and opened it with his nail. Then he got a pan, and cooked. He grabbed a paper bowl, and then he started to cook. Quickly getting a plastic egg shaped spoon.

While he waited for the food to heat up, he went to get a bottle of water. The soup was finished and poured it in the bowl, and walked towards her. She was scooting away from him, and he just put the bowl down.

She scooted back towards the food, and noticed he was sitting. She just shrugged and ate. The soup was good, but really hot. Which was good, but not for her tongue, so she got some water down. Then she felt herself being picked up and set on something warm, which was his chest.

She rolled her eyes. Kagome scooped up another spoon full, and thought about Sesshoumaru. "Want some?" she asked. He shook his head and laid his head back to sleep.

He was tired, and so was his beast, they needed sleep.

Kagome finished eating, tried to get up... but guess what? Sesshoumaru was holding her... again! She growled in frustration, and looked around. She found her laptop and tried to reach for it, but he only pulled her back. She really needed to get some work done!

"Sesshoumaru, let go of me! I need to get some work done!" She didnt bother to keep her voice down.

He only growled and loosened his grip so she could get her laptop. Kagome got her laptop, and set it on her lap. She was shifting herself to get into a better position, and it wasnt doing well with Sesshoumaru.

He tensed, and she felt it. She turned to look at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He just "Hn'd" and opened his eyes. "If you value your body, I suggest you dont move," he whispered. It took a couple minutes, but then she gasped. She immediately tried to jump off him, but it wasnt working out.

Kagome yelled in frustration. "Let go of me you pervert!" she yelled. He just smirked and massaged her neck. That sent shocks of pleasure up and down her spine. She tried to resist it, but the pleasure was making her weak.

'Come on, Kagome you can do it!' Kagome thought to herself. 'Come on, get the pervert off you!' thought Kagome, trying to motivate herself. "I guess you dont value your body much, miko," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was getting pissed off, so... naturally, a pissed off person would slap the shit out of the person she's pissed off at... right? WRONG!

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled, and elbowed his face a lot harder than she meant to. Sesshoumaru's grip immediately loosened and she got out of his grip. 'Damn it! Why cant she be as submissive as the rest of the women?' he thought, angrily.

Pain shot through his body, and he tasted blood in his mouth.... a lot of it. He spat a mouthful of blood on the floor and Kagome realized she hit a little too hard... Okay maybe a lot, but thats besides the point! (He deserved it... no offense.)

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Kagome, very worried. Sesshoumaru figured that this was the only affection he would get so he better savor it while it lasts.

"I am fine," he said, getting up to go to the sink. "Oh my god. I didnt mean to hit you that hard! You just wouldnt listen!" said Kagome, checking to see it he was okay. "Hold still, let me see," she said. He did as he was told.

"I am really sorry, Sesshoumaru," said Kagome as she pressed lightly on his jaw. He flinched. "It's broken, I'll have to heal it," she said. "How?" he asked. "Well, if I can hurt someone then I can also heal someone too," said Kagome.

He never thought of that. She pressed her fingers on his jaw, and a glowing blue came out of her finger tips. Sesshoumaru felt less and less pain as he felt his jaw being mended. He was certainly amazed, but Sesshoumaru doesnt show any emotion, so she didnt know it.

"Okay, all done," Kagome said, all to soon for the dog demon. He nodded and went to sit down. Kagome went to sit down on the opposite side of the room. Sesshoumaru growled to himself. 'Guess it cant be helped,' he thought.


	4. Comforts and Annoyances

Kagome knew full well that there wasnt any wireless internet in this school. But she kept clicking on the internet icon... hoping there would magically be internet and she would be able to send an email to her friends.

The cell phones have no signal in this building at all, and when it did, it wasnt enough to make a call. Sesshoumaru didnt even try. He liked where he was... he wanted to stay put.

Kagome was so bored... she had nothing to do... she did all her work. She sighed. Could her day get any worse? She was stuck in the same room with a guy that wants to have sex with her... A guy that doesnt know what no means... A guy who's a total jerk... A guy who's arrogant and thinks he's above every single person on the planet.

How the hell did she let her friends even talk her into this mess? By saying banana to her face and confusing her? She wasnt sure how Sesshoumaru got stuck here.

Kagome could get confused very easily, and her friends knew that.

'I know it was just a joke to them... I'm sure they didnt even know what season it was for him,' Kagome reasoned with herself.

"Hey," she said, talking to Sesshoumaru. He looked at her.

"How'd you get into this mess?" asked Kagome.

"My friends said 'Bananas' to my face," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome started cracking up. She was laughing so hard she was rolling on the floor.

"I fail to see what's funny, miko," said Sesshoumaru. "They got... they got you with that too?" she asked.

"I never thought... that the great Sesshoumaru... the Killing Perfection... would be so confused when someone says bananas to his face," continued Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled. "If you value your innocence I advise you to would shut up," he said.

"If you value your jaw, I advise you to shut up," she said, borrowing his words.

He growled. "Dont growl at me, you overgrown puppy," said Kagome.

He growled louder. Then, like lightning, he was there before she knew what was happening.

Sesshoumaru had her pinned against the wall. "Get off me, you perv!" she yelled.

"I told you to stop laughing," said Sesshoumaru in her ear, which were red with the cold.

"And I told you to get off me!" she yelled. She could feel his warm breath upon her skin. She came to really enjoy that.

Sesshoumaru just wanted one taste... just one more. He bent down and kissed at her neck. "God, you need to stop doing that," she whispered.

He could feel the goosebumps arise on her skin. Kagome couldnt move to slap him, his hands were on her wrists and his body weight was on her.

"I said... Get the hell off me!" Kagome yelled, struggling. Sesshoumaru paid no heed to her words.

"You know... there will be a time when you will accept me. Whether its in this room, or one year later... I will continue to persist," he whispered in her ear. Kagome's body was very much aroused, and he smelled a spike in her scent when he voiced his promise.

"You can try all you want, but I will not accept you... ever," she responded.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and suckled on her neck.

"Then I shall persist, my little miko," he whispered. Kagome shivered, she was accustomed to the warmth of his body now. She didnt want it to leave, but she knew he would have have sex with her, and then leave.

She didnt want to be one of his little whores. Kagome was going to resist, no matter what he did to her.

"Jesus," she gasped, when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with himself. The miko was submitting, and he didnt know if he could resist the scent of her arousal any longer. He wanted nothing more, than to just rip her jeans off, and have his prize until he was satisfied.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously loosened his grip on her wrists. Kagome didnt notice until she felt a shiver travel up her spine from the cold. She opened her eyes, though, she didnt know they were closed, and pushed him away from her. She then slapped his face... hard.

Sesshoumaru felt a slight sting on his chest, and then next thing he knew, his face was turned and his face was stinging... just not so slightly.

"When I say get the hell off me, I mean get the hell off me, you freakin pervert," Kagome said, fuming.

"God, I cant wait to get out of here," she whispered. Sesshoumaru only smirked.

Kagome walked over to her bag, and got a mini mirror out... no, this isnt a make up mirror.

She took a look at her neck, and screamed. Sesshoumaru's smile got wider.

Kagome saw a huge redish-purple mark on her neck and she knew it was going to stay for a couple of days.

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshoumaru!?" she yelled. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Disgusting! This wont come off in a couple days!" Kagome yelled.

"I know," he said, grinning.

"Stop grinning like a retard and get the hell away from me!" she yelled. Then she pushed him on the other side of the room.

"You see this line that these tiles make?" she asked. He didnt answer. Kagome walked to her bag, and got a Sharpie out. Then she drew a line in the middle of the room.

"This is your side of the room, and this is mine. You cross this line, and I swear to God, you wont make it out of this room in one piece," said Kagome.

"Is that a threat, my little miko?" he asked, still smiling.

"No... that's the last warning I'm giving you," Kagome answered and turned the other way. Sesshoumaru was never one to take orders, but he had a plan forming in his mind... he will change her mind within the week... he just needs to make certain... sacrifices.

"Whatever you say," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome ignored him and took out her book to read.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was going to make food. Since the stove was on his side of the room, along with some of the food, he decided to cook.

Kagome saw him moving, but she paid no mind. But after a while...she started to smell something really good, and her stomach was rumbling. Sesshoumaru heard it and sneered.

When he was done, he took his delicious Campbell soup with a spoon, and started to eat. Kagome put down her book, and was watching him eat. She licked her lips... which made Sesshoumaru to want to lick them for her... but he just kept eating his soup.

"Would you like some?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Psh... no... perv," she whispered, crossing her arms and turning her head away. Sesshoumaru took out the extra hidden bowl and set it on her side of the room, careful not to cross the line.

She eyed him suspiciously, and walked towards the food. 'It may be a trick,' she thought to herself.

"Thanks," Kagome said, and slowly ate her soup.

"Anytime," he said. They didnt talk after that.

After about an hour, Kagome started a conversation.

"So... uh, you and Inuyasha are brothers," said Kagome.

"Half... but yes. What of it?" he asked.

"You guys act nothing alike," said Kagome.

"I know. He is nothing but a disgusting hanyou," answered Sesshoumaru.

"That's mean. He's still your brother," said Kagome.

"Maybe so, but it's our father's fault that he tainted our pure bloodline with a human," said Sesshoumaru.

"Sins of the father... that's not fair, though," said Kagome.

"Life's not fair," he answered.

"But still. Inuyasha--" she started.

"Is nothing but a half demon who is ruled by his emotions," finished Sesshoumaru.

Kagome got angry. "He's still your brother whether you like it or not! You guys are family, and you should care for eachother! I'd kill to have a sibling to care for again!" yelled Kagome.

"Again?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes started to water. She just turned her head, and walked away to a corner.

Sesshoumaru crossed over the line... certain sacrifices... he'll take the risk.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing you'd care about," she said, her voice cracking.

"Try me," he said. He was surprised he even cared. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be ice cold, no emotions, nothing... And here he was, comforting someone, a human... a miko.

"My brother... he was only 10... and I was 13. We were in the playground playing with a ball... and then the ball went to the street. He chased after it. I tried to stop him, but a speeding car was coming at him, and..."

Kagome sobbed. Sesshoumaru held her to him, rocking her and caressing her cheek.

"It wasnt your fault... There was nothing you could do," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome cried to sleep and Sesshoumaru was only holding her... wondering why he was even doing this. Why did he care? Why was he comforting a weak little human?

And then he knew the answer... because he didnt see her as just a game to win at, but as a friend... and the feelings were growing stronger... and stronger the more time he spent with her.


	5. Finally Out

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait. Tomorrow, they were gonna get out! Thank god! She was also pretty thankful that she wore a turtleneck.

'Ugh, I feel really nasty. First thing I do when I get out of here, is going straight to the bathroom,' she thought. Kagome was very tired, and it was almost midnight... and so, she fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't sleep much. The thought of Sesshoumaru in the same room as Kagome really pissed him off. Inuyasha was going to be at the school as soon as the security isn't as tight.

'Stupid Miroku!' thought Inuyasha. It was midnight, and the only thought that was comforting him was that Kagome's scent wouldn't affect Sesshoumaru. However, Inuyasha hight doubted that. If it affected him this much, there was no doubt that it would affect Sesshoumaru.

But Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't a whore. She wasn't one to throw herself at a guy, especially Sesshoumaru. As far as he knew, she hated playboys.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up immediately. It was 7:00 AM.

'Shit, I'm late,' he thought. He quickly changed and grabbed a set of keys to a random car in the garage. It turned out to be a black Cadillac convertible. Inuyasha skipped breakfast, something he hated doing, but it would be worth it... he hoped.

He sped to the school as fast as the speed limit allowed, and was there around 8. He quickly entered the school, and to the hallway they were in. He found the door, and sniffed out the sutras. Inuyasha frantically ripped them off, looking for them blindedly as they were invisible.

Then he opened the door. He saw Kagome on one side of the room and Sesshoumaru on the other, and a black line in the middle. He smirked. Then he smelled the stale scent of arousal, which made him growl, but the scent of sex wasn't in the air. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

He quickly went to Kagome's side and shook her awake.

"Kagome... Kagome!" said Inuyasha. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Let's get you out of here," said Inuyasha. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "I'm so happy to see you!" she whispered. Inuyasha hugged her back and smiled, "Me too... me too."

Sesshoumaru awoke and saw that Inuyasha was there. He saw Kagome hugging him in happiness and telling him how happy she was to see him. Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.

"You bastard! Stay the hell away from her. If you touch her again, I will kill you!" threatened Inuyasha.

"Is that a threat, little brother? We all know you want her just as much as I do," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome blushed, but her cheeks were already red. Inuyasha growled at him, but Kagome said, "Let's just get out."

Inuyasha carried her bridal style out of the room.

"His scent is all over you," said Inuyasha, darkly.

"Yeah, he came on to me... a lot. He is such a pampered, self-centered, jerk! I mean, seriously, I kept saying to back off! I broke his jaw once too," said Kagome, crossing her arms.

"Really?" asked Inuyasha, lighting up.

"Yeah. And I slapped him too many times to count," said Kagome. "Oh, but then I healed him... I felt bad," Kagome continued. Her bag was about to fall so she hurried and caught it.

"You shouldn't have... He deserved it," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I know... but I still felt bad," said Kagome, yawning.

"You're tired," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, no biggie, the only thing I want to do is use the bathroom right now. I'm going back to my apartment, take a shower and give Sango a very big yelling," said Kagome.

"You shouldn't come to class today," said Inuyasha.

"I know, besides, I have no class today," said Kagome smiling.

"Oh," said Inuyasha, with a funny look on his face. Kagome laughed.

"You know what? I'll take you out to breakfast today. I didn't eat much, so, I'm starving. My treat," he said.

"Inuyasha, no. You shouldn't. What about classes?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll drop you off. You are in no condition to drive," said Inuyasha.

"You telling me I smell bad?" said Kagome, scoffing.

"No! No, of course not. You have bags under your eyes and your skin is still ice cold," said Inuyasha.

"Uh-huh," said Kagome, narrowing her eyes at him, unconvinced.

"Really," he said.

"Whatever," she replied. They went to his Cadillac and he put her in the passenger seat.

"Wow, nice car," said Kagome.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha and they drove off. Kagome fell asleep along the way. Kagome and Inuyasha met on the first day of school. They were still acquaintances, but he was the only friend, besides Sango, that she had. And a few others.

"Kagome, we're here," said Inuyasha. Kagome woke up and she got out of the car. He carried her upstairs, very fast, and knocked. Sango answered the door and gasped.

"Kagome! You're here!" said Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome gave her identical glares, and she smiled sheepishly. She backed away from the door, and let them in. Kagome ran to the bathroom.

Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Do you realize what could have happened to her?" he asked, angrily.

"It was just a practical joke, relax," said Sango.

"Do you have any _idea_ what season it is for Inu-youkai?" asked Inuyasha, thoroughly pissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"It's rutting season, mating season. I know you know about that much. Sesshoumaru could have raped her!" said Inuyasha. Sango looked stunned.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. It was just--" she began.

"A practical joke? You're a very lucky woman. If Kagome was raped, it would have been hell on earth for you," threatened Inuyasha.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Sango, tearing up.

"Tell your monk the same thing," said Inuyasha. Kagome came out after a little bit, ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yup," she replied, and they went out together. They went to a local diner.

Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. Then he also spotted Sesshoumaru. He growled, can't that bastard leave them in peace?

Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome needed to get away from Sesshoumaru so she said, "I need to go to the restroom."

She got up and left. Sesshoumaru waited a few mintues and then followed.

Kagome washed her face a few times and when she looked up, Sesshoumaru was behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Never," she answered.


	6. AN

Soooo, I know I haven't written in a very long while, but I've been out of it for a while, and now I plan to write again. Maybe not too often, but much more often than before... which was like years at a time. Sorry about that. So anyway, My stories may not be continued. I'm still thinking about it. Definitely keeping "Expect the Unexpected" and "Is That Really What You Want?". I don't know about "Heated Moments", and I will discontinue "Because I Love You," and "Escape", unless I'm convinced otherwise. So, please tell me what you want and don't want, and I'll see what I can do. I will also be coming up with new stories, so you can count on that.


	7. Oh God

Chapter Six: Oh God

"Mmmm, Kagome, I'm surprised," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome only turned away to leave, but he blocked her path. She only glared at him.

"You know, I thought the first thing you would do is to take a shower... but, you surprise me yet again," he continued. Kagome scoffed. She thought about slapping him, but was tired of it, so just rolled her eyes and tried to push past him, but he still refused to let her through.

"I don't get why girls dig assholes like you. You're so full of yourself," Kagome said with contempt. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a ladies man," he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"More like a dog's man," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked, already knowing what she said.

"Wow, for a dog demon your hearing sucks worse than Inuyasha's. Well, it's not like I expect much from you. After all, a pompous, self-centered, conceited, cocky, immature, annoying, irritating, deaf, ugly, good-for-nothing mutt like you isn't expected to do much at all," she finished with a smile. Sesshoumaru was stunned to say the least, and let her through. She walked towards Inuyasha.

"Let's go," she said. He was confused.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw someone that made me want to gag," she replied and Inuyasha smiled, knowing exactly who she was talking about. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was still in the bathroom, when another woman walked in. When she passed him and saw his face, she squealed.

"Get out, get out, get out, you pervert!" she yelled, hitting him with his purse. He growled lowly, intimidating her, and then left, only to find that Kagome was no longer in the complex. He was going to get his sweet revenge the next time he saw her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were driving in the car to Kagome's apartment.

"Kagome, you need to eat something," said Inuyasha. Kagome could detect the slight worry in his voice.

"You know, Inuyasha, why can't guys be more like you?" she asked, looking at him. Inuyasha turned a slight pink.

"What?" he asked, taken off guard.

"You know. Caring, gentle, knight-in-shining armor kinda thing," Kagome elaborated.

"Oh, uh. Cause some guys are just real jerks," replied Inuyasha.

"Mmmm-hmmm. I'm with you there. All those son of a bitches can go to hell and Sesshoumaru burn in the ninth level," said Kagome, agreeing whole-heartedly. Inuyasha smiled. They arrived at her apartment.

"You wanna... come inside?" she asked. Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly.

"Yeah, sure," he answered, turning off the car. They both got out and entered inside. Kagome unlocked her door. Sango was gone, thank god for that, and Kagome went straight into the shower.

"Can you wait for like... ten to fifteen minutes please? Food's in the fridge and you're welcome to eat anything that says 'Sango' on it," said Kagome peeking her head our the edge of the door. Inuyasha nodded and sat on the couch. He picked the remote up and turned the TV on. A food channel came on, which gave him an idea. He got up to make some Ramen, though it took him five minutes to look through all the cupboards to finally find it. Fifteen minutes later, the ramen was ready and he sat on the coach, which he had a clear view of the corridor that lead to Kagome's room. So when Kagome was done, she walked out in just a towel. She walked towards him and smiled.

"You made ramen?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, only transfixed by the fact that she had incredibly nice legs.

"Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. Figured you'd have your appetite back. After all it is like... ten," he said, looking at his watch. She nodded. She walked back to her room to get changed. Inuyasha grabbed one of the coach pillows to cover his... erection.

Kagome came out a few minutes later and dug into her 'breakfast'. Inuyasha smiled, his erection persisted as he saw Kagome's short short pajamas and a tank top that only covered the top half of her torso. Her flat stomach uncovered for his hungry eyes. He thought sinful thoughts. Thinking of how he could just take her now. Kiss her, lay her on the coach, sliding his hand down her side, to her thigh, groping her nice firm ass that teased him for so long. He thought how he could take her small top off, taking off her bra and indulging in her full breasts, pink nipples. Kissing down her stomach, shredding off her short shorts along with her thong. Then digging in for the real treat. Licking his way around it, teasing her, making her clit swell, and then attack it, while tasting the inside of her, tasting the fluids that kept coming for his for the taking, then diving in for the real prize of her orgasm, drinking it all in, as she moaned and arched her back in such pleasure that she'll be screaming before she knew it. Inuyasha bit his lip, his erection growing larger.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at her, and smiled.

"No problem," said Inuyasha. Kagome picked up the bowl and took it to the kitchen. Inuyasha looked under the pillow and closed his eyes and sighing. It grew a hell of a lot and was definitely noticeable. How was he going to get out of this one? Precum was wetting through his pants too.

"Hey, Kagome! I'm gonna use your bathroom," said Inuyasha. Kagome said okayed it and he quickly went. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he unzipped his pants and grabbed a hold of his penis. He closed his eyes and started pumping, but stopped. He opened his eyes and grabbed some of Kagome's shampoo, and poured it into his hand. He then closed his eyes and started to pump again. Picturing Kagome's virgin and delectable lips wrapping around his cock. He forced himself to be quiet. Then, he pictured Kagome teasing him, completely undressed, on top of him, straddling him. She was just on the head of his penis, not going in all the way, just the head. Hands on his chest, slowly going up and down, but not all the way down. He thrusted up, which made Kagome throw her head back and moan very loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He slipped out of her, got on top of her, and put her on her hands and knees. He slammed home into her, not even waiting for her to adjust. He pumped in furiously.

"Like that, bitch?" he said in his head. Kagome was moaning, nodding her head vigorously.

"Answer... me," he said, thrusting very hard and deep thrusts, then speeding up again.

"Yes!" she screamed. Inuyasha bent over her, grabbing her tits as he slammed into her, rubbing them together and tweaking her nipples. Kagome threw her head back, and Inuyasha captured her lips, thrusting harder.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Yes!" she screamed, reaching her climax, Inuyasha as well. Then, Inuyasha opened his eyes, several spurts of semen coming out of the tip of his dick into the toilet. He panted, washing his hands and then zipping up his pants. He flushed the toilet and came out again. Kagome was on the couch watching TV, looking at him as he came out.

"You wanna hang here for awhile?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," said Inuyasha, can't help but to think of the fantasy he was just jacking off to.


	8. Small Victories

Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his apartment. How was he going to get that little wench back? His hands were behind his back as he paced back and forth in his room. What should he do? There were so many ideas running through his mind, he didn't know which one to choose. He knew that taking her wasn't an option. Sesshoumaru stopped pacing for a moment… embarrassing her in front of everybody? He liked that idea. But where… when… and how?

He started to pace again, his mind quickly trying to think of something. He stopped again. Today was her day to relax right? She didn't have classes or anything. An evil thought came into his mind, a grin spreading across his face as he thought of what exactly he was going to do to the little vixen.

* * *

By this time it was about six at night. Kagome fell asleep against Inuyasha in their apartment while they were watching TV. Inuyasha didn't mind it, watching Kagome sleep, hearing her slow breaths and peaceful face. He smiled, caressing a strand of hair from her face. She was so beautiful… a bastard like Sesshoumaru didn't deserve someone like her. Just the thought of his brother made him angry.

A sound came from the door, the lock turning before the door opened. In came Sango with groceries. She put the bags on the table and looked at the couch, realizing that they were there.

"Inuyasha," Sango said, quietly, realizing that her friend was sleeping. He looked at her, then at the TV. The beauty against him began to stir, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal a stunning pair of blue eyes. She yawned and stretched and realized that she was against Inuyasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't realize I fell asleep," she said, groggily, getting up. "It's fine, you were tired," Inuyasha responded. Kagome gave him a small smile of appreciation before her attention was turned to Sango. "Sango, you're here," she said, slightly bitter. Sango gave a small smile and nodded. "Are you hungry? I was about to cook," she offered. Kagome didn't answer right away. Her stomach was grumbling and she didn't feel like refusing… besides, Sango was more than a good cook.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Kagome answered quietly. Sango's smile grew a little, happy that her offer was accepted. She looked at Inuyasha, "Do you want anything?" she asked. He looked at Kagome for a moment, "Nah, I gotta head out anyway," he said. "Awwww, come on, Inuyasha. Please stay?" Kagome asked, an innocent smile and pleading eyes. He chuckled at her, "Fine," he answered. "Thank yooouuu," she said, giving him a brief hug before getting up.

"You want any help?" Kagome asked Sango, not wanting her roommate to do all the work. Sango's smile grew more, "Yeah, sure," she responded, feeling like she could fix her relationship with her friend. Inuyasha was still a little bitter, however, but if Kagome wasn't too angry about it, then he shouldn't be either.

"I must be the luckiest man alive. I've got two women cooking for me," he joked, lifting his feet up onto the table and relaxing. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Who said you were getting any food to begin with?" she asked, a sly grin on her face. His mouth gaped open a bit, "You asked me to—"

"I asked you to stay. I didn't say you could eat," Kagome said, crossing her arms. He growled before getting up, "Do you ladies need any help?" he asked in a fake polite manner. Kagome laughed, "Why yes, sir, you can start with the dishes," she answered. He smirked before going over to the sink.

The door bell rang and Kagome volunteered to get it. She opened the door a little. "MIroku," Kagome said, her voice coming out a bit bitter at first. He looked at Kagome with a sheepish smile, "Hey, Gome, is Sango here?" he asked. Kagome looked at Sango and opened the door. Inuyasha stopped washing the dishes as he saw his best friend come through.

"Miroku, hey. What's up?" Sango asked. Miroku lightened up when he saw her. "I was wondering if you were busy, but… you have guests over so, I'll come back later," he said, about to leave. "You should join us," Sango suggested. Inuyasha gave a gruff 'Hn' before turning back to the dishes. Miroku looked at Kagome, "Yeah, why not?" she said, closing the door. He smiled, "Well, what can I do to help?" he asked.

"You can start up the stove," Sango said. Miroku got to work. Everyone was having a good time, things being made up and such. Inuyasha wasn't too fond of making up, but, he went through with it.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning, realizing she had to get to class. She groaned, not wanting to get up. She sat up, swinging her legs over to the side before stretching. She stood up and went straight for the shower, starting her daily routine.

After a while, she was at the campus, on her way to her first class. She entered the building, about to go up the stairs, when she was suddenly snatched into a closet. She squealed and was about to scream when a hand came over her mouth. The hand slowly removed itself and Kagome turned to see who it was.

"Sesshoumaru, you creepy jerk!" Kagome whispered. He smirked. Kagome was about to leave when he caught her by the waist. "You know, you have a very attractive body, why hide it under turtlenecks and hoodies?" he asked quietly into her ear.

"Because of jerk offs like you," she replied, crossing her arms, learning that escape was futile the hard way. She heard him chuckle. She felt his hand slide under her shirt, and she quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Unless you want your arm cut off, you should really move your hand," she warned. He smiled, not knowing if she would really keep good on her word, but not willing to find out. He removed his hand Kagome loosened her grip on him.

"What do you want?" she asked, wanting to be out of there as soon as possible. "Just wanted to see you… and smell you," he said, pressing his nose against her neck. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not some drug you can get high off of," she responded angrily. He chuckled again, "You are so much more than that. I'd love to see how good you taste," he said. Kagome could feel herself getting slightly heated as he said so, blushing.

"Yeah, well at the rate you're going you might find yourself going… nowhere," she replied. "I don't appreciate your rudeness, Miss Higurashi," he remarked. "Well, I don't appreciate you having your hands all over me," she retorted. "Oh, but you will," he promised. She rolled her eyes, "I doubt it," she said under her breath.

"At least Inuyasha is civilized," she whispered. His smirk was gone, about to say an angry retort, but only smirked again. "How is my dear brother? Is he treating you well?" he asked. "Better than you ever will. He's everything you're not. He's funny, he's kind, and most of all, he's the one that took me away from a jerk face that can't keep his hands to himself," she answered, struggling to get away from him. Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased with the answer, but he took it.

"So he is, now," he said, before letting her go. She didn't ponder on his words, eager to get out of the stuffy closet. It was when she was up the stairs she started to think about what he said. 'So he is now?' What's that supposed to mean? She didn't know, but she was just happy that she was able to get away from him.

* * *

Inuyasha heard his cell phone ringing. He was still in bed and he really didn't want to get up. He pressed his ears down, trying to block out the noise. He growled when the sound wouldn't let up. He put his pillow over his head and was relieved when his ringtone stopped. He was about to slip back to sleep, when it started again. He growled louder, pulling his head from under his pillow, and reached for his cell phone, looking to see who dared disturbed him from his slumber.

His face immediately lightened up, it was Kagome. "Hello?" he answered, his voice still groggy.

"Inuyasha Taisho, are you still sleeping?" Kagome asked in her motherly 'you're in trouble' tone. His ears perked down, "No." He answered guiltily.

"Get your butt out of bed! It's after one in the afternoon, and I'm getting lunch. Wanna come?" she asked, he could imagine the smile on her face. "Yeah, where at?" he asked. "I don't know. The mall?" she asked, her voice hopeful. He smirked, "Sure, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. Where are you?" Inuyasha asked, still tired. "Ummm… Buyo Library," she replied.

"What are you doing there?" he complained, it was pretty far. "Studying, something you should try doing," Kagome retorted. He rolled his eyes, "Make that forty," he replied. "It's a date," she replied, before hanging up. He was a little surprised at her remark. A date? He smiled, so it was.

Kagome hung up, going back to her laptop and researching for her project. "Kagome!" yelled a voice, several people glared at her, 'Shhhh'-ing her. She rolled her eyes and walked up to Kagome. Kagome tried to hide from everyone that was looking at her as her friend, Eri, came over.

"Eri, this is a library," Kagome whispered, slightly angered. "Oh, boo-hoo, people will get over it," she replied, plopping in the seat next to her. "Whatcha up to?" she asked, curiously looking at her screen. "A project," Kagome replied simply. "Of course. Kagome Higurashi, always studying and putting her nose in her book. You, my friend, need some fun," Eri said, a grin on her face. "Well, I'm going to the mall with Inuyasha in less than an hour," Kagome remarked, not taking her eyes off her screen.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha Taisho? Kagome, why didn't you say so? You realize you're dating the second hottest guy in this college, right?" Eri asked, incredulous. "Eri, we're not dating. We're just going out to lunch," Kagome said, slightly irritated now. "But it's a date, right?" Eri asked, bugging her. Kagome stopped for a moment and sighed, "Eri, it's just two friends going out to eat," Kagome answered, now very annoyed.

"You are in denial, Kagome," Eri said in a light-hearted voice. Kagome ignored her, but then heard Eri gasp, knowing she thought of something and it couldn't be good. "Gome! We should go to the pool!" Eri suggested. Kagome was about to retort, but then thought that it wasn't such a bad idea. It was a really hot day outside… "I don't have my stuff with me," Kagome said. "So? You can stop by your place and get your stuff. I'll meet you at the pool. Oh and bring your sexy non-boyfriend with you," Eri said, before getting up to leave.

Kagome huffed, she wanted to go, but did Inuyasha?

"Hey, you ready to go?" came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome looked up at him and gave him an innocent smile. "Inuyasha," Kagome started. Inuyasha didn't know what to think, what was she going to ask…?

"Would you want to go to the pool with me?" she asked with her oh-so-innocent voice. His ears perked, making Kagome grin. "Right now?" he asked, taken off guard a little. "Yeah, why not? It's really hot outside," she said, not getting up yet. He shrugged, "Sure," he said, but then narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?" he asked.

"I have to pick up my stuff from my apartment," she said, biting her lip, hopeful that he would do her this favor. He growled, "You're costing me money." "Thank you!" she whispered loudly, not to disturb the others, and jumped up to hug him. "Yeah, yeah," he said, she gathered her things and walked out the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was relaxing, shades on and relaxing as he felt the sun on his skin. He was well aware of the women that were ogling him, but he didn't much care. He had his sights on just one though. He caught the intoxicating scent that belonged to the person that he was just thinking about, looking towards the entrance. He smirked, she was here… with his brother. Figures.

He layed back to relax again, biding his time before the time came.

Kagome walked in, already dressed in her light blue bikini to match her brilliant eyes. Inuyasha had swim trunks and a white t-shirt on, not ready to take it off yet. Kagome sat down, getting her towel set to lie back down.

Inuyasha was beside her, smirking as he saw the girls checking him out.

Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm going to get some drinks, you want anything?" he asked. "Just a coke," she replied, smiling her innocent smile. Inuyasha was a little unnerved by it.

Kagome got settled in, looking around to see who was here. Her eyes stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru. He was standing, talking to someone, but she didn't really care who. She looked at his defined abs and how his muscles rippled as he breathed. His muscular arms caught her attention, but not as much as his pecs. Her mouth slightly opened and then she looked to see his face, and quickly looked away when she found that he was staring at her, with an egotistical smirk on his face.

Kagome mentally berated herself for letting him catch her… stare. Inuyasha came back with two drinks in hand, Kagome quickly accepted it and drank it until her throat burned from the carbonation. Inuyasha looked at her strangely, but brushed it off, figuring it was part of the weirdness of Kagome.

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was going to wave it in her face, so she was stuck deciding if she should stay or if she should go.

Sesshoumaru smirked, not listening to what the woman that was talking to him was saying. He couldn't wait to tease her about it. Then, the most unexpected thing happened, well… at least, unexpected for him. She got up to leave. After a few moments, he realized why she did, and smirk grew. He looked to the woman, "I must go," and walked away. The woman looked at him, mouth agape, not believing what just happened.

Kagome decided she wouldn't be able to stand his gloating, so she just got up to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec," Kagome said. "Okay," he replied, lying back to relax.

Kagome quickly walked into the woman's restroom, thankful that no one was in there. It was cold, especially when she was only wearing a bikini.

Sesshoumaru silently walked in, not liking the fact that he had to make a detour to avoid his annoying half-brother.

Kagome turned the cold water on, still feeling her were a little heated. She leaned her head forward to splash water on her face, and a chill ran down her spine. The cold air hitting the cold water on her face felt good, but she had a strange feeling that wasn't reason for the chill.

She looked up and saw none other than Sesshoumaru Taisho looking at her through the mirror. She gasped and turned around.

"Do you not know the meaning of ladies' room? Oh wait, it doesn't really matter, cause when it comes right down to it, you might as well be a girl," Kagome remarked, rolling her eyes as she turned back around walked to the paper towel dispenser. Sesshoumaru only smirked, his eyes gazing at her body.

He walked over to her, standing very close, so when Kagome turned around, they barely had breathing space. Kagome backed up against the cold wall. Sesshoumaru stepped closer, trapping her. Kagome's body slowly became slightly heated at his closeness. He leaned closely, to her ear.

"Kagome, Kagome," he said quietly with his deep voice, making Kagome swoon on the inside the way he said her name. She snapped out of it, "I have to go," she said, pressing her cold hands on his warm chest. She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

He chuckled at her feeble attempt to move him, but he did enjoy the feel of her cold hands. He moved his lips down to her neck, placing a chaste kiss on the spot that he loved so much.

Kagome didn't expect it, felt herself heat up more as she felt a wave of arousal wash through her. Sesshoumaru placed another one a little lower, before she could snap out of it. Sesshoumaru could feel her hands tighten and her nails putting more pressure into his skin, making him smile. Kagome didn't know what to do, before her sense came back to her, she felt the second kiss and another wave, but weaker than the last, wash over her. This time, she snapped of it quickly enough to try harder to push him away. Sesshoumaru still didn't move, placing an open-mouth kiss on her neck, feeling her warm skin get hotter.

Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, her mouth open in a silent moan as she felt another strong wave of arousal go through her. Sesshoumaru could smell it, the aroma of her arousal, especially in what she was wearing now. A part of him wanting to rip off what little clothes she had and taste her, but a bigger part keeping himself in control.

Kagome was thankful for the cold wall behind her, effectively cooling her off somewhat. Then suddenly, there was nothing in front of her. Her hands touching nothing, except air as she opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, leaving Kagome confused.

Sesshoumaru knew she was enjoying this just as much as he was, so he backed away and left, leaving her wanting so much more.

Kagome cursed herself, feeling guilty for letting Sesshoumaru make her feel the way she did. She rolled her eyes, so unwilling to go out. She took a deep breath and walked out, deciding to act as if nothing happened. She immediately dived into the pool, which really helped her cool off, swimming across the pool in one breath. She got out of the other side and walked towards Inuyasha.

"That was a long ass time, what'd you do in there, take a shower?" he joked. "I'm glad I didn't," she said under her breath. Her eyes glanced over to Sesshoumaru, only to find that he was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, huffing as she crossed her arms. She thought about wiping the smirk of his face, flirting with Inuyasha, but quickly brushed it aside. She couldn't do that to Inuyasha, so Kagome settled for letting him have his victory now.


End file.
